


Überraschung

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Prompt: Weihnachtsbaum besorgenRating: P 12Genre: Famile, FluffHandlung: Herbert überrascht seinen SohnLänge: 376 WörterA/N: Ist nur was kleines :)





	Überraschung

***

Heute war sein letzter Arbeitstag für dieses Jahr. Er würde ihn ganz gemütlich auf dem Sofa ausklingen lassen, weshalb er die Klingel kurzerhand abgestellt hatte. Es würde reichen, wenn er sich morgen in die volle Innenstadt quälte, um noch schnell ein Geschenk für seinen Vater zu besorgen und ein bisschen einzukaufen. Um das Weihnachtsessen brauchte er sich zum Glück keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, da es wie jedes Jahr Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat an Heiligabend geben würde. An einem der Feiertage hatte Boerne ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Die Weihnachtsdeko bestand wie immer aus einem kleinen beleuchteten Plastikbaum.

Müde legte er die Beine hoch und schloss die Augen. Doch leider war ihm keine Ruhe vergönnt, denn genau in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Er bewegte sich nicht, in der Hoffnung, dass der Anrufer von alleine aufgeben würde. Doch der Anrufer blieb hartnäckig. Entnervt nahm Thiel das Handy zur Hand und schaute aufs Display. Dort leuchtete die Nummer seines Vaters auf. Er seufzte. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Moin Vaddern. Was gibt’s?“

„Hallo Frankie. Du bist ja doch zuhause. Komm mal schnell vor die Tür, ich hab‘ eine Überraschung für dich“, klang die Stimme seines Vaters fröhlich aus dem Telefon.

„Ich hasse Überraschungen, Vaddern.“

„Na komm“, bohrte Herbert weiter.

Da die Neugier dann doch stärker war als seine Trägheit, ging er schließlich nach unten. Vor der Tür stand sein Vater mit einer großen Tanne.

„Was soll das denn?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich dachte, ich nehm‘ dir einen Weg ab und besorg‘ dir schon mal den Weihnachtsbaum. Früher, als du noch klein warst, hatten wir doch immer einen echten Baum aus dem Wald.“ Herbert klang etwas sentimental.

„Ist ja nett gemeint, aber ich hab‘ bereits einen Weihnachtsbaum“, winkte Thiel ab. Herbert sah etwas enttäuscht aus. „Und außerdem möchte ich gar nicht wissen, wo du den geklaut hast.“

„Alles legal, Frankie. Keine Sorge.“

„Jaja. Is klar.“

Am Ende stand der Baum dann doch bei ihm auf dem Balkon und wartete darauf geschmückt zu werden. Jetzt musste er morgen nicht nur einkaufen und das Geschenk besorgen, sondern auch noch auf die Schnelle Baumschmuck.

Er schaute den Baum an und dachte an die glücklichen Tage seiner Kindheit. Jetzt hatte sein Vater es doch tatsächlich geschafft und er wurde auch noch sentimental.

***


End file.
